otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlust
Disclaimer: The following log is entirely OOC and should not be considered IC in any manner ---- Necromundus - City Center :The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. :Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. :A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. ---- Garviel is standing at the ready, his shock white fur standing on end at the back of his neck, ears pressed flat against his skull. A battleaxe is gripped between his paws and he's hunched over slightly. The wolf is ready to hunt. Miran stands in one corner of the square, rolling her shoulders and testing the strength of her heels, a large broadsword slung across her back. She wears no visible armor. Eloise stomps once, twice, and shakes herself thoroughly once. Her mace rests in her hand, and she wears only pauldrons, chestplate, and leg gear. The fur on her neck bistles, and se pushes her bangs out of her eyes. Garvi's nostril's flare as he slowly begins to circle towards Eloise, letting out a low growl between his fangs as he stalks his prey, paws tight on his weapon. "I thought you had a staple gun," Miran calls to Garv with a chuckle, unsheathing her sword with a hiss and pacing around the edge of the square. Click...click...click...and then gets the party started, leaping towards Eloise. Eloise tries to step aside but misjudges. She rolls her shoulders around on her torso, catching Miran on her pauldron. She swings her mace at Gar mightily. The mace hits Garvi fairly squarely, sending the battleaxe right out of his hand. Blood seeps out of a fairly large hole in his shoulder, turning his white fur pinkish. The Lupoid lets out a howl of pain and rage, before moving in, slashing with his good paw and snapping with his fangs. Miran manages a good knock at El's feet, but not enough to knock her over. She tries for the other kneecap, and connects, but is deflected by the steel. She dances back out of the way and waits. Eloise cannot move fast enough. Garviel's terrible paw connects catches her square in the middle, knocking the wind from her, and his slashing fangs rip a chunk out of her arm. Garviel simply roars again, not letting up his attack yet as he continues to slash and bite, the fur around his mouth now being stained pink as well. Miran takes a breath and launches herself at El, trying to knock her balance off into Garv's attacks. Eloise pushes Miran away with an angry bellow, and manages to get her arm out to balance herself before she tumbles fully in to Gar. His relentless jaws tear another strip of skin from her forearm. Garviel growls, stepping back finally to clear the meat out of his mouth, the Lupoid now more pink than white at this point. Miran gets her feet up in time to avoid the wall that El tosses her at and lands, launching back at the much larger woman, still trying to pull the armor from her legs. Eloise brays again, trying to dance out of Miran's snaking range. The smaller, more agile woman manages to snatch one of her pauldrons, streaked with blood, but she is closely followed by the head of Eloise's angry mace. Garviel growls again, lunging in at Eloise at the opening made by her mace swing, claws and fangs going to work once again. Miran tries to dodge away from the mace, and ends up with a wound to her shoulder- not enough to break anything but enough to make the world dizzy and bloody. She reacts to Garv's offensive by stepping back to clear the way. "Damn your foul teeth!" She shouts in rage, unable to dodge Gar. His jaws get dangerously close to her throat, but her brute, adrenaline-pumped strength manages to push him off course and on to her unarmoured shoulder. She grips his shoulders in her bloody hands and pushes him away. Garviel dances out of the way of her push, but that does disengage his jaws from her flesh, but that's only momentarily as he surges back in with a howl, maw snapping and claws swiping again. Miran launches herself square at El's chest, having achieved excellent leverage. The launch is spot on, but she loses too much strength in the launch, and basically presents El with a sort of...demon missle to throw back. Eloise snatches Miran out of the air with a horrible yell, swinging the petite creature around and launching her back at Garviel. Leaning her weight in to her lunge, Eloise follows the tiny projectile with her mace, straight at Garbviel's blunt, perpetually emotionless snout. Garviel manages to avoid the most damaging parts of the blows, he's hit by the Miran-missile, which knocks him backwards and curls him up slightly, dropping his head a little so that the mace misses his snout, but takes one of his ears clean off. He tumbles over a bit from the Miran-missile, knocked back, but he manages to get up on his feet fairly quickly again, circling and growling. Miran curls into a ball so that she doesn't get *too* hurt bouncing into Garv, 'eeee!'ing the entire time. Dropping to the ground, she keeps rolling with the momentum and pulls herself up on her heeled feet. "You tore my coat!" she screams and launches towards El again, flailing with the sword- excellent aim with only fair strength. Eloise barely dodges in time, recieving a long shallow cut on her face, and losing half of her neatly plaited braid. She doesn't notice as the thick rope thumps on the ground, her eyes only for the large, toothy wolf that still has so much of her own hide stuck in his gums. She lunges at him again, mace in hand. Garviel is finally hit hard, teeth and blood flying as his snout is hit and he reels, clumisly trying to swipe at the charging tauroid and trying to pull back at the same time. Miran spins on a pin, managing to avoid any damage at all, and darts in close to swipe her sword up the back of El. The icy sting of sharp steel skates across Eloise's back, accomapnied by a shrill scream of pain. Temporarily debilitated by the shrieking shock of her nerves, Eloise can only stagger to one side to recover her bearings. Garviel manages to somewhat recover from the blow, no longer reeling and stumbling. He shakes his snout slightly, sending sprays of blood in all directions, before swiping at El's throat with his one remaining weapon, a paw. Miran laughs at the success and swings out a foot to trip Eloise, unaware of Garv's attack. Eloise swings backwards to avoid the brick of a paw, but it catches the scruffy cream fur and and shreds it and the skin attached. New blood seeps down under her chestplate. Miran's sweeping foot misses, just barely. Her off-centered bulk and pained momentum, though, land her flat on her rear in the cold street. Garviel roars again, which comes out more as a gurgle through his bleeding snouth, swiping his paw at the Tauroid's neck now that she's down. Miran dodges in front of the pawswing, trying to block it. She is not strong enough or fast enough to halt the damage completely, and takes a heavy blow across her back. "To the pain, darling....she's down. If she cant get up, you win." Eloise pushes herself on to her knees, then to her hooves. She wobbles a bit, but manages to get back up. She locates her mace blindly, and shoves it back in to her fist. Her fur gleams with blood, but still she stands glaring fiercely at Gar. "T-thank you, Miran." She coughs. Garviel just snarls. Now it should be fairly obvious that Garvi's eyes are rather bloodshot, and the Lupoid just doesn't seem to /hear/, snarling through his bloodied mouth as he again swipes at El, maw snapping again even though most of his teeth are pretty much gone. His other bloodied arm twitches, as if wanting to slash but physically just unable to. Miran snarls at Garv, her wings unfurling and her sword flashing in front of Garv. "I said the game was over." Eloise steps out beside Miran. "You heard Miran. Cool it, buddy." She says, shaking her uninjured arm to loosen it up. Garviel stumbles back a bit, but his eyes remain bloodshot, just snarling at the two, lunging again at El now that she's no longer behind Miran. Miran steps back in fron to Eloise with her agility, and summons minions to assist her in restraining the lupoid. "JUST restraint!" she shouts, bracing herself for a blow. The spawn weakens her, and so she has only fair resistance to whatever blow Garv might try, but he has to get past the minions first. "I said," Eloise steps around Miran and her minions for a clear shot at Gar's back. Flexing her powerful muscles, she tries to snake her arms under his to try and wrap them around his shoulders in a restraining move. "Chill!" Garviel doesn't manage to break free of any of the restraints, but the bloodshot eyes still continue. He struggles against them, but does nothing to break free. The Lupoid roars at Eloise in anguish and rage, sending a spray of blood, a lot of it probably hers as well, right at her. Miran rolls her eyes and swings her sword like a club, bringing the handle crashing towards Garv's head, intending to knock him out. Eloise cringes as the blood hist her full in the face. Her stomach knots at the taught, but she hangs on. She closes her eyes tightly, and squeezes her tired and damaged arms tightly around his shoulders. Garviel just continues to roar, specks of blood still spraying out before he's hit in the head, and he tumbles back, out like a light. category:Necromundus Logs